


Heaven's Gate (Your Sweet Voice)

by wackozone



Series: I Just Wanna Fall In Love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Different AUs, How Do I Tag, I love markhyuck, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm bad at writing, M/M, That's it, age changes throughout shots, attempt at fluff, big maybe though, but it's something?, fluff kinda not really no, i'll maybe try smut?, markhyuck, not the best writing, obviously, that's the story, why are they so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackozone/pseuds/wackozone
Summary: Blind MarkNurse Donghyuck





	Heaven's Gate (Your Sweet Voice)

**Author's Note:**

> Markhyuck stories that no one asked for.

"Hey, Donghyuck. You're taking over Jaemin's patients, right? Here." A senior nurse states handing a pile of charts over to Donghyuck.

"What? Where's Jaemin?!" Donghyuck asks.

"On vacation."

"Vaca-wha?"

"Didn't you agree to cover for him? Here's the proof." The nurse said showing Donghyuck the paper with Donghyuck's signature on it.

"What? When did I-" Donghyuck stops himself. It must've been the time when he was tired after pulling a 26 hour shift and Jaemin said he needed Donghyuck's signature as approval for the patients' medicine. "That sneaky bastard."

"What?" The senior nurse said.

"Ah. It's nothing." Donghyuck shakes his head. "I must've forgotten." Donghyuck walks to his desk and slam the charts down. Just then his cellphone rings. "Na Jaemin, I'm gonna kill you."

The sound of laughter reverberates from the other side of the call. "Sorry, Hyuck-ah. I really wanted to go on vacation with Jeno."

"Ditching me for your boyfriend? We now have two nurses off the floor for vacation together. Do you know how troubling it is right now? How long will you be gone for?"

"One month."

"Have I told you that I'm gonna kill you?" Jaemin laughs again. "I have to endure for one month. You owe me."

"I love you."

"You only love me when you need me." Donghyuck says rolling his eyes. "Tell Jeno 'Fuck You' for me."

"I would love to but getting fucked is kinda my job in the relationship."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know." Donghyuck looks at the time. "Shit. I would love to talk with you than work but I gotta do my rounds. Peace. Oh, and fuck you too." Donghyuck hangs up before receiving Jaemin's answer. Donghyuck grabs the files and walks to his assigned rooms.

"Last one." Donghyuck mumbles to himself and knocking on the door to a single room. "Excuse me?" There was no answer. Donghyuck enters the room to find it empty.

"Excuse me, has any of you seen the patient in room 826?" Donghyuck asks the other nurses back at the nurse station. Everyone shakes their head and Donghyuck sighs. "How can I check and chart on him when he's not in his room?"

**********

"Nurse Lee, it's time for your break." A fellow nurse reminds Donghyuck.

"Ah." Donghyuck checks his watch. "Thanks. Oh, and the patient in 826 is not in his room. If you see him, can you help chart for me?"

"Nurse Lee, you don't have to worry about him. His friends usually come around to hang out with him."

"Eh? Will he take his meds then?" Donghyuck asks.

"Ah, well, patients have the right to refuse, but he usually takes it with his meals. He's not combative or aggressive. He's a very sweet person."

"I see, but the problem is I haven't seen him at all. Not since the shift started at 6 in the morning." Donghyuck explains.

"Ah, then I don't know. He's usually always in his room."

Donghyuck sighs. "I need my break." He said leaving the floor. He walks outside to his hiding spot behind the hospital. There is a rose bush trail leading to a pavilion. He sits down with his sandwich and drinks next to him and soon he starts to sing to pass time.

🎶 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight🎶

"Ah! What the-" Donghyuck screams as he feel something on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The person states.

"What are you doing?" Donghyuck asks the stranger and realizes he's a patient due to his clothes. "You're a patient. What are you doing out here? You should be in your room or in the hospital, at least."

"I've been cooped up in my room since I've been admitted and I wanted some fresh air, but I can't find my way back. I heard singing and I just assumed you'll lead me back to the hospital."

Donghyuck observes the male and realization hits him. The male had a stick with him. He is blind.

"You have goosebumps! How long have you been out here?" Donghyuck asks concerned.

"I don't know." He shrugs with a chuckle.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Donghyuck shouts and is met with a rumbling noise. "Did you not eat breakfast?"

"Is it past breakfast time already?" The man tilts his head in wonder.

"Yah!" Donghyuck shouts startling the poor male. "Eat this." Donghyuck unwraps the sandwich putting it in his hands. "And lets get you back to the hospital." Donghyuck walks him back to the hospital entrance. "What room are you in?"

"Room-"

"Nurse Lee!" Another nurse shouts for Donghyuck. "Your patient in room 834 needs to prep for surgery."

"Coming." Donghyuck said turning back to the blind male. "We're in the lobby. I hope you can make your way around. Take care."

**********

Out of all the dumb things Mark has done in his life, this tops  _everything_. It was dumber than the time when Mark tried to fight his own reflection in the restroom after coming home from the dentist all high from nitrous oxide.

His friend Johnny managed to convince him to drink on the rooftop of their one story house. (What's the worse that can happen? We're together in our own home.) In his half drunken state, his dumbass, for some reason, believed he could  _fly_ , so he jumped off the roof. He landed into a bush, luckily, and did not break anything; however, he did hit his head coming down which struck the optic nerve causing him to be blind.

(a/n: I actually don't know if that's possible. Maybe. Idk.)

He was rushed to the hospital after freaking out about not being able to see. At first, their friends thought he was faking it. A half drunk Mark was freaking out about not being able to see. Especially after a drunk Taeil. (I can't see. Bro, your eyes are closed!) But Taeyong, being the more responsible adult that he is, realizes that, wait, something  _is_  seriously wrong with Mark.

After the exam, they were told that Mark is temporarily blind. Keyword:  _temporarily_. (How long is temporarily, doctor? I don't know. One month, two months. One year. Two years. I really don't know.) Still,  _temporarily_.

"Bro, I'm sorry, man." Johnny apologizes to Mark.

"Nah. It's not your fault. I was drunk and decided to jump off myself." Mark states.

"Still man. I came up with the idea to drink on the roof."

"It's fine, man." Mark says but he isn't really. He just lost one of his senses. People might think, well there are a lot of blind people out there. True, but some were born  _without_  vision. They don't know how it feels to lose something they  _never_  had.

"Are you guys still here?"

"Yeah." The others reply.

"Damn, now I can't even tell if you guys are in the same room or not without calling out to you guys." Mark chuckled bitterly.

The others looked at each other with sad eyes.

"Mark, tomorrow, I'll bring you your favorite food. I'll even bring you a bunch of watermelon."

"Thanks, Taeyong hyung." Mark replies with a small smile.

"I'll bring some games so we can play together, Mark." WinWin said.

"But I can't see."

"Ah." WinWin hit himself at Mark's words.

"Why are you hitting yourself?!" Yuta shouts at him.

"I don't know." WinWin replies. "Because I said something stupid?"

Mark chuckles. "It's fine. I don't even play games, but if you want, you can bring it to pass time. It's gonna be very boring in the hospital for you guys. Plus, you guys don't have to visit me."

"Don't say that." Johnny said. "We're gonna visit. Everyday of we have to."

"Again. You don't have to." Mark states.

"We will." They all reply in sync.

Days go by, and his friends stick to their words. They visited everyday. Taeyong always brings his favorite food which is starting to get old. WinWin always brings games to help entertain them. Mark listens to the game's music and their loud cheers and boos.

"Who's winning?" Mark asks.

"Johnny is. Can't you see?" Doyoung asks.

"I can't." Mark replies and everyone freezes. Damn Doyoung and his sassiness.

"Mark, I didn't mean...it was a rhetorical question."

"I'm going to the restroom." Mark changes the subject entirely.

"I'll help you." Everyone offers and Mark shakes his head.

"I'll go by myself."

"Mark, we can help you." Taeil said.

"I have to get used to being...blind. I can't rely on you guys forever."

"It's not forever. Your blindness is  _temporary_." Jaehyun corrects Mark.

"And how long is temporary? Even the doctor doesn't know. I'll have to get used to it in case temporary turns out to be a lifetime."

"Mark." They all call out but Mark is already out the door.

"Did he just walk out the door?" WinWin asks the obvious. "But his restroom is over there." The others look at the restroom, then to the door where Mark exited.

"Mark!" Everyone shouts running after him.

**********

Mark shouldn't have asked his night nurse to leave him outside. Well, Mark had been cooped up in his room ever since he's been admitted. He only wanted a bit of fresh air but a bit of fresh air turned out to be hours of being lost. He did tell the nurse to come back for him. The nurse must have forgotten. Mark, being the person that he is, couldn't stay still and roamed around. He's been walking around for awhile and he can't remember which way the door entrance is. Mark doesn't know how long he's been outside, but he really wants to go back inside now. His friends will freak out if he's not in his room by the time they come to visit him. He was walking around aimlessly when he heard a voice singing.

If Mark had to describe the singing he heard, he'll say that it's the sound you hear when you approach heaven. That's right. The person sounded like a literal angel. It was strong, yet gentle and full of warm sun rays.

Luckily, the person singing turned out to be a nurse and helped him inside. Maybe the person themself is an angel.

"We're in the lobby. I hope you can make your way around. Take care." The nurse said before he left.

"Mark. Mark. Mark." He heard multiple voices asking for him. "Mark!" He hears footsteps running towards him.

"Oh my god. Where were you? I came during breakfast time and you were gone! Have you eaten?" Taeyong asks and Mark raises the sandwich in his hand.

"They served sandwich for breakfast?" Jaehyun asks.

Mark shakes his head. "Someone gave it to me because I was hungry. I don't know how long, but I was outside the whole time."

"What?!" They shout.

"You mean someone left you outside alone?" WinWin asks.

"I'm going to talk to the director." Taeyong said but Mark holds him back (well, if you call grasping at air, holding back then, Mark's doing a damn well job at it).

"Don't. Don't. I'm fine. See? See?" He points to himself. "I'm fine."

"They were careless. What if you got into an accident?" Yuta asks.

"And you were hungry. What if they never found you?" Taeil questions.

"But they did. Plus, they gave me their sandwich."

"You don't need that. Give it to me." Taeyong says, grabbing ahold of the sandwich from Mark's hand.

"No!" Mark refuses loudly, reluctant to let the sandwich go. "I wanna finish it."

"Why? I prepared a better meal for you."

"Why don't you go get your meal from Mark's room and he'll eat it in the cafeteria." Johnny suggests to Taeyong.

"Fine." Taeyong stomps off.

"So?" Johnny asks, sitting Mark down at a table.

"So what?"

"Why won't you throw the sandwich away? It's only a sandwich."

"Hey, someone gave it to me." Mark replies.

"Who?"

"I don't know his name, but he has a sweet voice."

"You like him." Yuta states.

"What? No. I don't even know him."

"Mm. Sure~" Jaehyun teases.

"Seriously, I don't even know him. How can I like him?"

"Whatever you say man." Johnny pats Mark's back.

"Here's your food." Taeyong says, laying it out on the table. "You want me to feed you?"

"I'm not a baby, Taeyong hyung. I can eat by myself." Mark states, feeling around the table for the utensils.

"Here." Taeyong says placing both the spoon and the chopsticks in my hand.

"Thank you." Mark says with a little bow of gratitude. Mark then feels around for the bento Taeyong brought.

"Be careful! It's hot!" Taeyong shouts startling Mark, who breaks out into laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry. You worry too much. I'll be fine."

*********

"Hey! You're out walking again." Donghyuck shouts running up to the Mark.

"Angel."

"What? I didn't catch that."

"Uh, what's up?" He says.

"Don't 'what's up' me. Why are you out walking again? It's dangerous for you. And cold." Donghyuck takes off his white coat putting it on Mark.

"Haha. Thank you."

"Let's go ba-"

"I don't want to go back. Not yet. Can you take me to the place where we first met?" Donghyuck sighs and leads the man to the pavilion, sitting him down. "Here. The place where we first met. It's a pavilion, in case you wanted to know."

"Thanks. I  _did_  want to know that."

"I'll have you know, I only have 15 minutes. After my 15 is up, I'm taking you in."

"That'll be fine." He confirms.  
  
Donghyuck has been worried about his wellbeing that Donghyuck never got a good look at the blind man. He looks young, probably around his age.  _I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Is he interested in guys? Maybe they can-No!_  Donghyuck shakes his head.  _I'm a nurse and he's a patient. I can't!_  It suddenly dawns down on Donghyuck that he doesn't even know this patient's  _name_.

"Are you still here?" He asks bringing Donghyuck back to reality.

"Yes." He replies.

"What's your name?" He ask before Donghyuck got a chance. "I hear people call you Nurse Lee."

"You can call me Nurse Lee like the others." Donghyuck says. "What about you? What's your name?"

"You can call me..." He trails off. "What do you want to call me?"

Donghyuck scoffs. "I'm supposed to make up a name for you?"

"Well, I don't know your name, so it's a bit unfair for you to know my name."

"Fine. I'll call you..." Donghyuck finds himself staring at the young man again. "Cutie." He whispers out.

"What?"

"Uh...doofus." Donghyuck quickly says, hoping he did not hear Donghyuck call him a cutie.

"Doofus. Ouch." He chuckles.

"That's what you get for having someone else name you."

"Then I'd prefer you call me 'cutie'."  _So he did hear Donghyuck after all._

"Pfft. I'll call you big head instead. How old are you big head?"

He chuckle at the name. "How old do I look to you?"

"16."

The man laughs again and Donghyuck's breath hitches because he is  _cute_  when laughing. "I'm actually 24. You?"

"Same. What do you do for a living?"

"Me?"

"No, I was talking to the air. Of course I'm asking you. There's only the two of us here."

"What do I look like I do for a living?"

"Can you stop playing games and just actually answer the damn question?"

"Ok, ok." He says trying to calm an annoyed Donghyuck down. Beep. Beep. Donghyuck's alarm goes off signaling that he has to return to work.

"My 15 is up. Let's go back inside." Donghyuck leads him into the hospital.

"Ah, your coat." He says handing it to Donghyuck. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, take care of yourself, cutie." Donghyuck's eyes widens in realization and he runs off.

**********

"Kill me now. I called him cutie! Cutie!" Donghyuck rants to Jaemin over the phone. "He's a patient! I'm a nurse! I'm violating the law!"

"Ok, in our defense, we aren't supposed to seduce the patients for our personal gain. In this case, it wouldn't be a personal gain if he was mutually liking you too."

"I don't know what I'm doing! Please save me before I become a criminal!"

"You're fine." Jaemin says. "But if you want, just wait until he gets discharged. He will no longer be your patient and you can date him in peace."

"Oh! Nana, you're so smart!" Donghyuck says. "But I don't know how long he'll be hospitalized. What if it's his whole life!"

"Calm down! Geez. I'm on vacation. Why do I have to listen to you rant?"

"Because you love me?"

"I do not love you."

"Because I'm working for you."

"I love you."

"Oh,  _now_  you love me. Bye, loser." Donghyuck rolls his eyes and hangs up the phone.

**********

"Mark!" Taeyong runs up to him. "Where were you?"

"Outside."

"Again?!"

"I wanted to. I don't want to be in bed all day. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Are you kidding? Your job requires you to  _literally_  be cooped in one room for a long time." Yuta states.

"Ok, but have you guys ever  _seen_  me cooped up in my room for a long time? No, right? I get more stressed being locked in one room."

"Ok, stop arguing. Taeyong, you're here to feed him, so feed him." Johnny says. Taeyong sighs and lays out the food he brought.

"Here you go." Taeyong places the utensils in Mark's hand. "I brought you your favorites." Again. Mark heaves out a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Mark says. Taeyong brought his favorite dishes. Again. He's happy that Taeyong is helping him by cooking for him but getting his favorites everyday is getting really old. But he can't tell Taeyong that. It'll break his heart.

"Is it good?" Taeyong asks.

"It's always good." Mark says, stuffing more food in his mouth, and swallows. "Hyung."

"Yes?" His friends all answer in sync.

"Uh, Johnny hyung. After this, can you help me with something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"After this." Mark says as he continues to eat.

"Ok, you're done now, what's up?"

"I want to look for a place." Mark says to Johnny. "Around here, there should be a pavilion. I met someone there. An angel."

"An angel?" WinWin repeats.

"Did you die and come back to life?" Yuta jokes.

"You don't understand. He was  _singing_  and his voice is so  _beautiful_. I bet that's what heaven sounds like."

"Oi! Are you in love with that person?" Jaehyun asks.

"No." Mark shakes his head. "I don't even know him that well."

"It's a guy? Is it the same one from last time?" Mark nods. "Well, ain't that convenient for you." Doyoung says in a teasing tone.

"We'll help you look for it." Taeil says.

"I wonder if we should. After all, Mark only asked for Johnny's help." Mark can hear the pout in Taeyong's voice.

"In my defense, it's because it didn't want you all to tease me."

"Oh, and you think Johnny wasn't gonna tease you?" Everyone says. Mark shrugs.

"Alright, lets go look for it. Maybe we'll see Mark's angel. Then we can tease him about it."

"Johnny hyung!" Mark shouts.

"What? The others weren't wrong. What made you think I  _wasn't_  gonna tease you about it? If you didn't want to get teased, Taeil was your safest bet, but you picked me."

"We'll be back when we find it, ok? It won't take long. You said it's near here, right? See you in a few!" They all shout and run off.

"I'm beginning to regret my decisions."

"Mark! Mark! Mark!" The others shout running into Mark's room.

"We found your heaven." Johnny states.

"Where is it?"

"Oi, you're not even gonna deny that its your heaven?" Jaehyun asks.

"Why should I? That's where I met the angel. Angels are from heaven." Mark says.

"You...are saying things that you don't usually say." Yuta points out.

"Normally I'd be embarrassed, but I can't see any of your teasing expressions, so I'm not embarrassed." Mark smiles grabbing the person closest to him. "Johnny hyung, will you take me there?"

"Sure, but you're holding onto WinWin, not me." Johnny replies.

"Sorry." Mark sheepishly release WinWin and starts waving his arms around for Johnny. "Johnny hyung, take me?"

"Ok, come on." Johnny leads Mark to the pavilion.

"167."

"Huh?"

"167 steps to get here." Mark explains.

"I think it was more than 167 steps." Johnny laughs.

"50 steps to the elevator. Another 43 steps from the elevator to the front door. And from the front door to here is 167 steps. A total of 260 steps." Mark calculates.

"Are you serious right now?" Mark nods. Johnny laughs. "You really like that guy?"

"I don't even know him well enough to say that I  _like_  him. But I can say that I like his voice."

"Ok." Johnny nods. "Reasonable. I can't wait to meet your angel."

"I don't even know when I'll meet him."

"I'm sure it won't take long." Johnny chuckles and ruffles his hair. "Let's go back in."

"I want to stay here for a bit."

"Mark-"

"I counted the steps. I can count back to get to my room. Please, Johnny. You guys have work. You guys won't always be by my side. I  _need_  to do this."

"Ok." Johnny nods. "I'll be going back first."

"Ok. Bye."

"See you later." Johnny says leaving Mark alone.

**********

"You're here again, Mr. I-don't-know-your-name-so-it's-unfair-for-you-to-know-mine." Donghyuck says. "This time you made your own way here."

"Oh, Nurse Lee." He says. "I was here this morning but you weren't here."

"Ah...I...I had to help someone with...something." Donghyuck says, but in reality, he did not go to the pavilion because the last time they parted, Donghyuck called him cutie. Donghyuck came during his lunch because he was so sure that Mr.Cutie here wouldn't show up, but here he is, sitting in the pavilion.

"Oh." Mr.Cutie replies to Donghyuck's explanation. Suddenly his stomach growls and he blushes in embarrassment.

"You didn't eat lunch?" Donghyuck asks and he shakes his head. "Here, have some of mine. Say ahh."

"No, it's ok. It's yours. I wouldn't want to-"

"Say ah. Or do you want me to  _shove_  it down your throat instead." Donghyuck says, grabbing Mr.Cutie by the chin.

"What kind of nurse is this  _violent?_ " Mr.Cutie asks, but open his mouth nonetheless. Donghyuck puts the kimbap in Mr.Cutie's mouth.

"This is delicious." He says swallowing the kimbap. "Where did you buy it?"

"I made it." Donghyuck says nonchalantly.

"Seriously? This is good stuff."

"Say ahh."

"Um, I can actually feed myself."

"It's ok. Feeding patients is part of my job. I do it all the time with the elderly."

"I'm not an elderly."

"Yeah, but you're blind." Donghyuck says and Mr.Cutie stays silent. "I'm sorry."

"No." Mr.Cutie shakes his head. "You're not wrong."

"Can I ask you something?" Mr.Cutie nods. "What do you do for a living, since you're...like  _this_."

"I'm a writer. Well,  _was_  a writer. I can't see anymore so..."

"So, you weren't always blind?"

"Haha. No." He shakes his head. "Um, I did something stupid and um...yeah."

"You can still write y'know."

"How can I when I can't see?"

"Yah, you think you have it bad just because you are blind. Their is a female in American history named Helen Keller. She was blind  _and_  deaf yet she was able to write, type and speak, so why can't you?" Donghyuck says. "My lunch time is up. Let's get you back inside."

"I'll go back later."

"Fine, think about what I said." Donghyuck says before walking off.

*********

"Mark, are you ok?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah." Mark nods.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just...I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Moving on with my life. Just  _accepting_  the fact that I'm gonna be blind for a long time."

"Temporarily blind. You'll heal soon."

Mark shakes his head. "I need to work."

"Can you write when you...can't  _see_?"

Mark smiles. "There was a female in American history called Helen Keller who was blind and deaf yet she was able to speak, type and write. If she can do it, why can't I?"

"Where did you learn that from?"

"My angel told me."

"I really want to see this angel of yours."

"Yeah, I want to see him too."

*********

"Jaemin, listen to me, you bitch! Yah!"

"I'm listening."

"If shoving your tongue down your boyfriend's throat  _'listening to me'_  then you're doing a fucken wonderful job, asshole."

"Ok, so you got annoyed and yelled a bit, so what?"

"So what? What if he doesn't  _like_  me anymore. Wait, maybe he  _didn't_  even like me to begin with and I just made everything  _worse_?! Ugh, I'm so stupid!"

"Why do you like him so much anyways?"

"You don't know what he looks like but let me tell you. He's  _fine_. He's so cute. He has big sparkly eyes that looks like it belongs to babies. And his laugh. Oh gosh, his laugh can cure cancer and save people from poverty."

"Are you ok in the head?"

"Shut up. Don't talk to me, just  _listen_. I think he's mad at me. He didn't want me to take him inside the hospital like every other day. He wanted to go back himself, like  _what?_! He is totally mad at me! What do I do?!"

"Do you really like him  _that_  much?"

"Mm...I guess I do. Aaaah! What do I do?!"

"Fret about it yourself." Jaemin says hanging up.

**********

"You're here again Mr. I-can't-write-cause-I-can't-see." Donghyuck says sitting next to Mr.Cutie. "I thought I wouldn't see you again cause you got mad at me."

"No, Nurse Lee, you were right. I was just being a difficult brat. Even if this is temporary, I'm still blind, so instead of moping around, I should live on with it. I can't wait until I get discharged. I'll be learning how to live while being blind."

"Do you have someone taking care of you at home?"

"Yeah." Mr.Cutie nods. "It makes me feel bad but...my friends are willing to take care of me. I don't really want to bother them though, but we live in the same house so...hahaha."

"You live with your friends?"

"Mm." Mr.Cutie nods.

"What about your girlfriend...or boyfriend?" Donghyuck asks. "I don't judge."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, I see."  _Boyfriend._

"Plus, I'm blind now so...I don't think I'll be attracting anyone." Mr.Cutie let's out a chuckle and Donghyuck's heart clenches cause bitch, despite what he just said, he's  _attracting_  Donghyuck so fucken much.

Just when Donghyuck thinks he knows Mr.Cutie well enough, he is surprised by discovering one of his talents. Mr.Cutie is sitting by himself when Donghyuck spots him. He wanted to scare the man so he starts quietly creeping over when he hears the man rapping.

🎶 Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
Give Travie a wish list  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit 🎶

And instead of scaring him, Donghyuck surprises him by joining.

🎶 Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh right  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire  
Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire  
Oh ooh oh ooh for when I'm a billionaire   
I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad~🎶

"Nurse Lee, you're here." Mark says after the duet.

"You never told me you could rap." Donghyuck says sitting next to the male.

"You never asked."

"Why are you a writer when you should've been a rapper?"

Mr.Cutie laughs. "It's just a hobby."

"Like your writing? Didn't that start as a hobby?"

"I guess." Mr.Cutie shrugs.

"Mark! Mark!" A few voices yells out and he straightens up, searching around for the source of the voices.

"You're name is Mark?" Donghyuck asks and he nods.

"What's your name?"

"You can keep calling me Nurse Lee,  _Mark_." Donghyuck says with a smirk and walks away, passing seven men. Donghyuck gives them a polite bow and continues his way towards the hospital.

********

"Was that your angel?" Johnny asks sitting next to Mark.

Mark nods. "Yeah. You guys missed it. We just sang a duet together. His voice was so-"

"Beautiful." They all finish in sync.

"I was gonna say angelic, but beautiful works too."

"He looks..." Jaehyun trails off.

"How does he look?" Mark asks. The seven male look at each other and smile.

"You'll see when you regain your vision." Taeyong says.

"We'll let it be a surprise when you see again, so don't be down and get well soon." Doyoung pats Mark's back.

**********

The next few weeks Mark and Donghyuck spends their time together in the pavilion together talking about anything that comes to mind. But the thing they do together the most is sing duets.

"Nurse Lee. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can I...touch your face?" It was silent for a while and Mark coughs awkwardly. "Sorry that was weird. Forget I-"

"Go ahead." Donghyuck says bringing Mark's hand to his face. Mark caresses Donghyuck's cheeks with his thumb and he breaks into a smile. His hands roam down to Donghyuck's lips, slowly swiping his thumb across the bottom lip, making Donghyuck blush.  _Shit! Can he feel my skin heat up? Will he know I'm nervous or blushing?_   _Please tell me he can't hear my heartbeat._  Without thinking (or because of overthinking) Donghyuck pushes Mark and who falls over, hitting his head on the marble seats.

"Ow. That hurts." Mark rubs his head.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry." Donghyuck says.

"Nurse Lee, I'm ok." Mark assures him.

"Are you sure?"

Mark turns to Donghyuck. "Yeah, I-" He stops as his vision brightens for a few seconds and he sees a blurry figure in front of him before it turns back into complete darkness.

"Mark, are you ok?! Don't stop mid-sentence, you ass. Are you ok? You're scaring me?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mark laughs. "I'm ok."

Donghyuck heaves a sigh of relief. "Let's get you back inside. I'll take you to your room."

"I can go by myself."

"Not after what just happened. I'm not letting you go alone. What's your room number?"

"826."

"Huh?"

"826." Mark repeats.

"826?! You're telling me that you're the patient in 826?!" Mark nods. "You've been my patient all this time and I didn't even know?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the nurse in charge of you!" Donghyuck shouts.

"Oh, you are?"

"Yes! Yes, I am."

"Well, doesn't that make everything easier." Mark chuckles.

"Yeah, instead of meeting out here, I could meet you in your room."

"But I like meeting you out here. Feels like a date. A secret rendezvous." Damn Donghyuck's stupid heart. Why is it beating for Mark at such a time? And why is Mark so good at sweet talking?

"Let's get you back inside." Donghyuck says before he loses himself. He's Mark's nurse. It's inappropriate to hit on your patients.

*********

"Excuse me...uh, you're not my regular nurse." Mark says to the unfamiliar female.

"Ah, Nurse Lee called in today."

"What does that mean?" Mark asks.

"Um, he called saying that he won't be coming in to work today."

"Oh." Mark says disheartened. "I see. Thank you." Mark smiles.

Mark really thinks that the time he spent with Nurse Lee meant something, but maybe only for him. Mark lets out a sigh and makes his way to the pavilion. He sits down staring into space when suddenly his vision starts flickering between light and darkness and is soon joined with a throbbing headache.

"Mark? Mark? Mark!" His friends run over to a Mark who had collapsed on the ground.

"Doctor. Is our friend ok?" They ask the doctor, anxious of the answer.

"He's fine." The doctor smiles at the others. "Just fainted. He'll wake up soon."

Mark opened his eyes to see seven heads peering down at him.

"Mark, are you ok?"

"Yeah." He nods slowly sitting up with Taeyong's help. "Taeyong hyung, what happened?"

"You know that I'm Taeyong?"

"I just fainted; I don't have amnesia. I can see you." Mark laughs.

"What?! Say that again?!" The seven friends yell in sync.

"I don't have amnesia?"

"After that!"

"I can see you?" Mark widens his eyes in realization. "Holy shit! I can see you!"

"You got your vision back!" Everyone shouts. "Fuck, you can see!"

"I can see!" Mark shouts back and they all hug each other, crying tears of happiness.

"I'm gonna call the doctor to check on you." Yuta says.

"He can leave after two days under our supervision to make sure nothing goes wrong." The doctor says.

"Thank you!" They all bow in gratitude. "Thank you so much!"

"You can go home in two days!" They all shout, hugging Mark again.

"This calls for a celebration. I'll cook you your favorite dishes!" Taeyong yells. "How come you don't look excited?"

"Um...well..."

"Taeyong hyung, he's been eating his favorite dishes for a whole month since he's been cooped up in the hospital." Jaehyun starts.

"With  _full_  offense, I bet he's tired of eating it everyday for the past month." Doyoung says.

"I want to hear it from Mark's mouth." Taeyong says turning to Mark. Mark averts his vision and does not utter a word.

"Um, hyung." WinWin volunteers to speak up. "Anyone would be tired of eating the same thing everyday for a whole month." He presses his lips together and looks at his feet. "Sorry."

"Fine. I'll cook  _my_  favorites then." He says.

After two days, Mark is standing at the hospital exit with his luggage in his hands. He turns to look back at the hospital one last time, heaving a sigh. It's been three days since he's last seen Nurse Lee. Today he is being discharged without even seeing his angel in person. He heaved another sigh and walks away. Maybe, he was the only one who enjoyed the time he spent with Nurse Lee.

*********

Two weeks, 16 hours and 34 minutes. That's how long Mark hasn't seen Nurse Lee. Not that he's counting. Mark spent his time working (like usual, really) at his desk and all he can think about is Nurse Lee. Everything he writes is about Nurse Lee. He wonders if Nurse Lee thinks about him the way he thinks about Nurse Lee. Mark bangs his head on his desk.

"If you miss him, go visit him. You know where he works." Johnny suggests.

"But, he didn't see me off. Maybe he didn't like me like that. I mean, I was blind at the time. He won't fall in love with a blind person."

"Why are you being so negative?" Taeyong asks.

"Yeah. He hung out with you while you were blind. If he didn't have a small interest in you, he wouldn't have bothered." Doyoung says.

"Maybe because he was the nurse in charge of me."

"But he didn't know until three days before your discharge date." Jaehyun comments. "You told us that yourself."

"Just go see him. Stop making stupid excuses cause you're scared." Yuta says.

"Ok, I'm going. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Everyone shouts.

"We believe in you and your charms to win him over!" WinWin adds.

Mark approaches the nurse station. "Hi. I'm here to see Nurse Lee." Mark says lightly tapping the counter nervously.

"Nurse Lee!" She shouts and Mark turns to see a male walking towards him. He had a sweet smile that turns his eyes into crescent moons. "He's here to see you."

He looks taken aback but smile nonetheless. "How can I help you?"

"It's not him." Mark shakes his head.

"Well, we have a lot of Nurse Lees. Don't you have any other information?" The lady nurse asks. "Like, his appearance?"

"I don't know what he looks like but he has a sweet voice."

"Sweet voice? Ah~ you mean Donghyuck?" Nurse Lee asks.

"I-I don't know his name." Mark shakes his head again.

"He has a sweet voice when he sings, and he's sassy when he's talking, right?" Mark nods at the description. "Yup. Definitely Donghyuck." Jeno nods.

"Who's talking shit?" Donghyuck asks.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Mark turns to see a dark skinned beauty with heart shaped lips, walking towards them.

"Oh! Mark!" He points out. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you lost your vision again."

"No." Mark shakes his head with a chuckle. "I'm here to see you, cause I didn't get a chance to during my stay, and you bailed on me when I regained my vision."

"Ok, I didn't not bail on you. I got sick."

"Well, that was convenient for you."

"Hey, I can tell you that I was not happy to be sick either, but I was happy when I came back to hear news that you've recovered your vision."

"Yah, Donghyuck. Are you forgetting that you have work to do?" Jaemin asks.

"Yah, I covered for you for a whole month. Can't you cover for me for one minute?" Donghyuck retorts.

"Ouch." Jaemin clutch his chest. "I thought you love me."

Donghyuck scoffs. "Go to your boyfriend." He turns to Mark. "I'm on break in 15. We can talk then."

"Ok." Mark nods. "I'll wait for you at the usual spot."

"Ok." Donghyuck confirms and Mark walks off.

"Yah, who's that? Who's that? Was he the one you keep going gaga over?"

"Tsk. Get to work Nana." Donghyuck shrugs him off and leaves to check on his patients.

*********

Donghyuck walks down the rose path leading to the pavilion and takes a seat next to Mark.

"You're beautiful." Mark says breaking the silence as soon as Donghyuck sits down.

"Did you think I was ugly?"

"No, I...well, I didn't know what you looked like but I thought that as long as you have a sweet voice, your appearance doesn't matter."

"How noble. I could've been dead ugly and scared the living shit out of you."

"But you're not. You're the most gorgeous person I've ever laid eyes upon."

Donghyuck chuckles, trying to hide his blush. "I've seen your friends. They are good looking too, y'know."

"But you're prettier." Mark says without hesitation, making Donghyuck's cheeks burn more. Mark's hands slowly rise up to touch Donghyuck's face, and he traces the beauty mark on scattered on the sun kissed skin. "The constellation...I like it. It's beautiful." Mark giggles. "You're face is burning."

"Ugh!" Donghyuck hits Mark's hand away.

"Um...Donghyuck, right? Your friends called you that." Donghyuck nods. "I wrote this while thinking about you. I want to give it to you."

Donghyuck looks it over. "Is this a song?"

Mark nods. "Yeah."

"You wrote me a song? Was it hard?"

"Not really? I mean, I do it for a living so..."

"Wait, you write music for a living?" Mark nods. "You told me you were a writer."

"I  _am_  a writer. I write lyrics."

"I thought you wrote  _books_!"

" _I_  write lyrics. My friend, Johnny, writes books."

**********

"I feel like shit!" Donghyuck groans. "Why am I sick? I'm Mark deprived. I wanna see him."

"Yeah?" Jaemin asks over the phone. "But too bad your ass is stuck in bed."

"I miss him."

"Pfft. You'll see him when you go back to work."

"True."

🎶 Wherever I am, even if I'm dreaming  
To me, it's only you  
I'll swear upon the rest of my life  
There won't be another you, you're my last 🎶

*********  
Feels a bit rushed but...I'm terrible at writing slow burn romances so...I stick to quick mediocre works.


End file.
